


Sleep Talk

by InfernalPume



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, M/M, i guess, masterbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I woke up at like 3AM with a masterpiece in mind and I was so excited over it and then when I woke up the next morning this was what was on my computer screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talk

And then quite suddenly, it was over. Raast panted as he sat up in bed, looking around the dark room and trying to focus on what was or wasn’t there. He was here, in his office bed, safe. More importantly, so was Buuru, laying beside him in a tangled mess in the sheets. For a moment Raast just stared at the rise and fall of Buuru’s shoulders, mesmerized by the sound of his breathing, before slowly reclining back onto his pillow.

 

Raast had heard that the recovery process from a traumatic event went up and down. There were days when things seemed as if they were going to be fine, days where you never thought your life would be the same. Of course, when he had heard things like this he had never suffered a traumatic event, and didnt think he ever would. It took a weak sort of person to be ‘traumatized’ in Rata Sum. People were always blowing themselves up, or dying in accidents right before your eyes. Sure young progenies could be shocked to see their parents die in front of them, and maybe that would cause some kind of traumatized reaction, but surely and adult like Raast would never be so delicate as to break by experiencing something ‘scary’.

 

He had been very wrong, as it happened.

 

It was like there were great gaping chasms in his mind. Some days he could maneuver around them easily, and on those days he was sure that he was finally over things and could live his life as normal. But then he would brush up against someone accidentally in the bustle of the city, or a train of thoughts would wander too close to ideas that reminded him of the incident. Then he would be lost in the darkness. Pulled into his frantic disgusted thoughts as if by some mental gravity, unable to find a handhold to pull himself back into the light.

 

In times like those no thoughts of his own were powerful enough to confront the darkness, all he could do was sink and sink until he found something to distract himself. Sometimes he could distract himself with work, though not often. Most of the time it was something to do with Buuru.

 

Buuru was a very distracting person, this was something Raast had always known. Everything about him from his loud, from his unstable personality to the strange getup he always wore begged just about everyone in the room to look at him. Ironic, seeing how Buuru hated most people and their attention, but he couldn’t help it. Buuru was the sort of genius that people wanted to keep an eye on, more often out of distrust then any sort of respect.

 

So when Raast was with Buuru it was almost easy to forget everything that happened. It was so simple not to think about Kippa and her potions when Buuru accidentally trips over a chair and crashes into a stack of boxes, or gets his head stuck in an air vent when trying to close it.

 

Maybe that’s why Buuru’s supposed ‘death’ had been so disturbing to Raast. Without him there was just…silence. Nothing to steal him from his thoughts, no quick and easy way to pull himself back into reality.

 

And now that he lay here with only the quiet huff of Buuru’s breathing for company, he felt like he was falling again. It was so unfair, they had been having a good night. Buuru had made an idiotic show of trying to cut up Raast’s dinner and feed it to him, Raast had rolled his eyes and threatened to slap him, and Buuru had buried him in insufferable names of endearment. All was well. But who could have prevented Raast from having a nightmare? He certainly didn’t want to have it, and now Buuru was fast asleep and Raast had nothing to steer him away from these thoughts.

 

Gritting his teeth Raast refused to wake him. That was something _she_ would do, disrupt his sleep for her own selfish needs. Raast didn’t want to be anything like her.

 

With a sigh he rolled onto his side, facing the wall and trying to think of anything that was interesting enough to calm him down.

 

“Hah…”

 

Raast blinked and turned, scowling as he assumed he had woken Buuru up. He was about to apologize and tell his love to go back to sleep when he saw that Buuru was already doing just that.

 

“No thanks…he hates bananas…”

 

Something that could be mistaken for irritation flashed across Raast’s features as he stared down at Buuru. The idiot was sleep talking. With a finger Raast prodded Buuru’s skinny back, holding back his distaste for touch. Buuru made no sign of having felt it, just continued to groan and babble nonsense.

 

Rolling his eyes Raast couldn’t help but smirk. It seemed that Buuru could be annoying even in his sleep. What an accomplishment.

 

“Raast…”

 

Upon hearing his name Raast stiffened somewhat. Of course in their initial interactions Buuru often said flowery things about dreaming about Raast every night, but Raast rarely remembered his own dreams that weren’t nightmares and couldn’t really wrap his head around the concept himself. Was it like this every night?

 

Buuru moaned and shifted his hips, mumbling Raast’s name again.

 

This made the other genius blush, as he realized what exactly was probably going on.

 

Since the incident Buuru and Raast had gone from having sex once or twice a day to only once in these last two months, of course Buuru was probably feeling the effects of the dry spell. It wasn’t like Raast could help it, he just wasn’t ready to resume the strenuous sex life they had before, he could barely force himself to hold Buuru’s hand most of the time.

 

“You like that…don’t you…?”

 

…Despite all that, Raast couldn’t help but feel a bit worked up. He was still very much attracted to Buuru of course, and hearing him moan like this was oddly arousing. Raast realized upon looking down that he was already getting hard, and looked back to Buuru. He found himself wondering exactly how it was going down in Buuru’s dream. Were they in bed together or at the desk? Who was on top? Thinking these things only worsened Raast’s situation, and in the darkness he allowed a whine to escape his throat.

 

“Raast…”

 

Slowly Raast began to lay back down, a hand traveling down his stomach to grip the bulge through the fabric of his sweatpants. Closing his eyes Raast listened to his lovers breathing, and the moaning in his sleep. As Buuru continued to make noises, Raast thought back to his own favorite encounters between them.

 

The last time they had made love was by far the most romantic, Buuru moving slowly and gently as though he was afraid of breaking him. Raast’s brow twitched and he thought of something else.

 

“…Open your mouth…”

 

Quickening his pace with his hand, Raast licked his lips. So that was what Buuru was thinking about. Raast thought back to when he used to preform oral in the shower, or in bed when Buuru wasn’t allowed to move. Like the present, Buuru had always had a hard time keeping quiet when Raast pleasured him.

 

“Good…boy...”

 

Raast’s own breath began to hitch as he listens to his love’s words, thinking back to all the times they had been intimate together before the incident.

 

“Slower…I’m going to get it on your face…”

 

Buuru had always been disgusted with getting cum in his mouth or anywhere near his face. He didn’t seem to mind when Raast finished inside him, or made a mess over his chest, but he was always so stingy about the face. Raast found that he didn’t mind, the idea of being covered almost spurring him on more. It was kinda hot.

“The…taste…”

 

It tasted salty as it slid down Raast’s throat, hot and thick as he used his tongue to milk every last drop. Raast opened his mouth and began to pant just thinking about it.

 

“I love you…”

 

Raast felt himself getting hotter and knew he couldn’t hold on for much longer. He was so close, he could feel himself just about ready to-

 

“Pumpkin… mostly…”

 

Raast stopped to look down at Buuru, who grinned sheepishly in his sleep.

 

“With cinnamon…and baked with love…do you like it?”

 

For a moment it was all Raast could do just to stare down at his sleeping lover, his hand still gripped around himself.

 

“Buuru you idiot!” he growled as she shoved Buuru so hard he toppled out of the bed.

 

“W-wah…?” Buuru rubbed his head which had bashed against the floor. He yawned and tried to stand, looking at Raast in the bed, “Where’s the cake…? I didn’t get any…” shaking his head he finally seemed to distinguish dreams from reality.

 

“Raast? Are you alright?”

 

Raast growled and rolled over onto his side facing the wall again.

 

“You were making noises in your sleep,” he said, “You woke me up.”

 

Buuru blinked before climbing into bed with him, though careful not to touch him.

 

“I’m sorry Raast,” he said, laying down and facing him.

 

Raast sighed and lay on his back. “I love you too,” he said, then bit his lip before rising to kiss his lover’s lips.

 

“Get some sleep,” he said, “I’ve got work in the morning.”


End file.
